Monumental Mistakes
by ivashkovadrienne-b
Summary: Post Last Sacrifice - Rose doesn't cheat on Adrian but didn't correct him when they broke up. She is in love with Adrian but never told him. She is with Dimitri and Adrian is with Sydney. Does he even still love her anymore? Or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1: Dreams Greatest Desire

_**My first FanFic**_! **_Go easy on me lol I am firmly on Team Ivashkov and Adrian/Rose stories! _**

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. R. Meads owns all these lovely characters (even Adrian) ;/

* * *

His kisses create a burning on my skin...

His warm hands roaming down my sides...

Every caress is like silk across my skin...

Hot minty breath and featherlight kisses trailing down my neck...

"_Rose you smell so good" he says..._

The tips of his fangs grazing my skin, leaving tingles...

Excitement and adrenaline coursing through my veins...

_"Are you ready" he says_, nibbling my neck...

"_Yes, Adrian I have never wanted this as much as I do now" I whisper into the night..._

His fangs pierce my skin and I lose all train of thought...

Ohh God! He feels so great...

I love that's its me giving him blood...

He slowly pulls back and I slowly come back down to Earth...

I open my eyes and he's staring at me with all the love, wonder, and lust he evokes in me...

Those sexy emerald green eyes hold all of my life's happiness and joy...

_I love you Rose, my little Dhampir, more than my own life_ he murmurs softly against my lips...

His warm lips teasing me to discover all the secrets and truths behind them...

_I love you too, Adr..._

* * *

Bam! I wake up with a start, my heart is pounding and I familiarize myself with my surroundings again, I'm back in my room in the Royal apartments...

I had an Adrian dream again... Those mesmerizing green eyes haunt my dreams...

It's been 6 months since the last time I've seen or heard from him but that doesn't stop him from coming to me in my dreams - not spirit dreams though.  
Sometimes I wish he would bring me into a spirit dream so I could see him again.

My heart and soul call to him but nothing. He's gone. Done. Moved on.

I hear he's doing well down there in Palm Springs and that he's even dating Sydney now.

He deserves to be happy with someone like her. Don't get me wrong she's a great woman but the thought of him with someone else even if its her, makes my stomach clench in pain.

But I brought it upon myself. He thinks I betrayed him by cheating on him. I didn't bother to correct him that nothing happened. I couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth bout how I felt.

The bed dips and moves as someone beside me stirs... He sits up and turns toward me.

_Roza are you okay? Are you hurt? Dimitri says_.

Sometimes I forget he's here, I wonder if he has any clue who I dream of at night while I lay in bed with him.

Dimitri is great but my feelings aren't as great as they once were. It must be because my heart belongs to another. I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I loved Adrian more than him. I put on this big show to hide my true feelings and put on this big fake facade to pretend all is well with me, which is a huge lie. Not even Lissa knows what going on. Maybe it's time to talk to someone about this...

_I'm fine, I'm okay Comrade. Bad dream._ I tell him to ease his furrowed brow.

He doesn't know how bad the dreams are, as in guilty bad.

Could I get even more wrong by having dreams of Adrian like that while sleeping next to Dimitri. I wish there was a way to spare his feelings when it's time to confess...

How do you tell the supposed love of your life, your supposed soul mate that every time he kisses you, holds you, caresses you, makes love to you, you're thinking of another mans lips, hands, body and voice on your body?

No. There is no easy way no matter how I say this.

I wonder if Hallmark has a card for this kind of thing?

_**Adrian, Adrian, Adrian... Do you even love me anymore?**_

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Hope you like it! :))_**

**_Comments, reviews and ideas appreciated! Negavity not welcome but constructive criticism is fine._**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Cute

**_Here's Chp 2 - I hope you like it! :))_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**  
Alarm comes on... But I was already awake staring up at the ceiling trying to get green eyes out of my mind... Time for work so time to get ready...

As I'm undressing and getting into the shower, I wonder _does he still love me?_

_Does he think about me?_

_Does he miss me like I miss him?_

_Does he think of me when he 's kissing her?_

_Does he feel me when he's touching her?_

_Will I ever see him again?_

Answers to my unspoken questions are drowned out by the hot water and then washed down the drain...

Lissa has a big meeting today that I need to be ready for so I need to focus!

It's a gathering of the Royal families, even the Ivashkovs will be present. It's in regards to the quorum law that puts Jill at risk. It's a Royal family issue hence why all the families are coming together. All in all, it'll be just another work day for me, lurking in the background watching out for danger.

Aside from my love life drama, everything else in my life is pretty great. I'm the head guardian of Lissa's Royal Guard and I'm the most talented fighter here, aside from Dimitri, of course. Dimitri is the head guardian for Christian's Royal Guard.

Lissa and Christian's wedding is in a month and there are expecting their first child in 5 months. It's pretty exciting, I'm going to maid of honor and also going to be an Auntie!

_**FLASHBACK**  
I remember the day Lissa found out she was pregnant. She was so stressed out about the wedding being perfect and having everything ready that she thought the morning sickness was because the stress._

_Until I asked her if she was late and thats when it hit her that she was way late so I had to run to the convenience store for some tests. I can remember the clerks face when I bought the tests. Priceless! She thought it was for me!_

_By noon, there were rumors flying that I was pregnant for some Moroi. It was pretty funny except when I came home to Dimitri. He was pissed off. The look on his face was too good to pass up that I burst out laughing in his face. The more questions he asked me about it the more I laughed. By the end of the conversation, we were both on the floor laughing!  
**~~**_

On my way to Lissa's meeting room, I stop by the coffee shop to pick up some donuts. I'm there so often, that they always have my order ready by the time I get there. Hopefully, I can catch her with some alone time so we can have a quick conversation to catch up a bit.

What I walk into will change the rest of my life, and I don't think I am ready for the change that's about to take place...

I walk into the room shouting, _Lissa! I hope your hungry, I grabbed you a do.._. I stopped dead in my tracks to the person sitting right across Lissa.

I don't know if I'm dreaming or if I'm hallucinating but I seem to have lost the ability to speak or even move. I just stand there staring at the perfectly messed chestnut hair of a very handsome Moroi that I would know anywhere.

Lissa finally seems to notice that I am stuck in the doorway frozen to my place. She turns and smiles timidly in my direction then nods to me.

Just then, the very same eyes that haunt my dreams catch my eyes, those gorgeous mesmerizing hypnotic green eyes and my heart skips a beat and has sped up all at the same time...

Several emotions flash through his and mine eyes, pain, love, sorrow, happiness, but most of all, love. Always love.

He takes several steps toward me, pulling me into his embrace. I finally snap back to reality as he holds me tight and inhales deeply.

And finally, a quiet "_hey lil Dhampir_"...

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! :))

R&R please. Thanks for much! Promise to add Chp3 soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Awkwardness Gone Awry

**As some have requested that I make my chapters longer, we'll here's to trying. Hope you will like it. Thank you to those of you who have read and reviewed. Also yes, I would like Adrian to play hard to get too! Enjoy! ;))**

* * *

There was something about that hug that pierced though all the heart ache that I felt after all this time. I mean it was my fault but still.

Ahem! Someone behind him says. I open my eyes to see a slender blond with golden eyes standing there looking pretty awkward. Ah, Sydney. Of course she'd be here with him.

I clear my throat and step out of his arms. He gives me a confused expression but is replaced by understanding when she slips her arms into his.

I can't believe I let my mind wonder so bad that I forgot about everyone else in the room.

"_Hey Adrian and Sydney, what're you guys doing here_?" Their expressions turn to uncomfortable and anxious. Adrian is awkwardly rocking from foot to foot looking down at the floor.

Sydney speaks up "_We're here to share our good news. We didn't expect to see you till later but I guess now is a good time as any_." Adrian looks up at me, a odd expression on his face.

"_Rose, we are engaged to be married. The wedding is in 3 months here in Court at the Ivashkov mansion._" And he takes her hand in his.

So many emotions run through me that I forgot to say something. Lissa takes her place by me and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"_We are very happy for you. We've always wanted Adrian to find love again and you should only be so lucky that you have the honor._" Lissa uses her regal Queenly voice.

"_Yes. Happy. Lucky_." My god. Have I lost my ability to form complete sentences!

I try my hardest to avoid his gaze even though I want so much but to get lost in them. But NO! I can't he's getting married! He's taken forever...

The door opens and in walks Christian and Dimitri, their laughing cut short of the scene in front of them.

Dimitri gazes hardens on Adrian and confusion is clear in his eyes as he sees me trying not to stare at Adrian. Christian takes his side beside Lissa and kisses her on the cheek. Her features soften as she returns the kiss.

"_Ah, Ivashkov, I knew you couldn't stay away from me for long_." Christian smirks at him and extends his hand toward him.

Dimitri slowly makes his way over to me, placing his hand around my waist pulling me into him. Nods his head at Adrian "_Lord Ivashkov_." Adrian returns the nod.

Awkwardly, Sydney says "_now that everyone's here_." She turns out to me with an eager smile "_Rose, would you be my maid of honor_?"

Shell shocked, I wonder can I really be part of the wedding that makes me lose the man I love forever? Can I stand up at the altar behind the woman vowing herself to him for all eternity? I don't think I can do it. This hurts enough, that will kill me. Yes me, Rose Hathaway is afraid of a wedding involving the man who holds my heart to the human girl that apparently holds his.

But it seems I'm a glutton for punishment because I seem to be saying "_yeah sure, Sydney, I'd love to_." before I realize what I've just done. Oh my god, this is going to suck...

* * *

APOV

Wow. Just wow. My memory seems to have a poor sense of detail because I do not remember Rose being this gorgeous. She is beautiful, even in her guardian attire. I was waiting for Lissa's response on our news when in walks, this stunning and utterly gorgeous beauty with deep, dark brown almost black hair done up showing off her _Molnija_ and _Zvezda_ marks on the back of her neck.

I see Lissa nod her head in her direction and it seems Rose is frozen to her place in the doorway.

I drink in her features, from the bottom up and I must say, I have missed looking at this exquisite beauty that I couldn't help my reaction to her when our eyes meet.

Next thing I know, she's in my arms and I'm holding onto her for dear life. She still smells the same, freshly showered with a hint of currant. Just like the day I left her...

Her aura is all over the place - shock, joy, anxiety, sorrow, lust, and love. The kind of love I have for her, maybe, just maybe, it could be for me.

Time flies, it could have been hours that I stood there holding her when I hear Ahem! from behind me. I feel Rose withdraw and try to compose herself behind that ever present Guardian mask.

Sydney puts her arms in mine and she tells her that our visit based on the good news we bring. This is the awkwardest thing I have ever had to do. To announce to the woman I am irrevocably in love with that I am marrying another woman.

Sydney is smart, beautiful, great, shy, witty, independent, and a little neurotic about order and cleanliness. Don't get me wrong, she's a wonderful woman but let's face it, she's no Rose Hathaway, goddess incarnate.

But for some odd reason, she loves me. She makes me feel good. She takes away some of the ever-present pain that the beauty in front of me has caused me. And I feel that we could have a great future ahead of us and that we will make each other genuinely happy.

In the middle of my internal rant, Christian and Belikov enter the parlor. Shock and worry tinge their auras, yet I have a feeling it is for Rose. Christian makes his way over to Lissa.

Belikov is a little hesitant before he stands beside Rose. Rose is looking anywhere else but at me, and perhaps she looks a little guilty. Hmm I wonder why? Maybe trouble in paradise? Belikov seems to be worried, that much I can see in his aura. But worried about what? He's got the girl. But both of their auras hasn't blinded me with blindingly love of red and pink. In fact, it's looking a little dimmer from Rose. I wonder what this means or what happe...

While I was busy analyzing this situation, i didn't even hear Sydney announce that she would like Rosé to be her maid of honor. I look to Sydney in shock and she nods and gives me a small yet eager smile. That I did not see coming!

The even bigger shock is when Rose agrees but by the sour lemon face is she making after they leave her mouth, she just realized that she just agreed without meaning to say the words.

"_And Cousin, we would be honored if you would be a bridesmaid also" "Yes, yes, YES_!" Lissa jumps up and down in joy and excitement with the biggest grin I have ever seen.

"_Ozera, how would you like to be my best man?_" Christian replies as "_If I must but then you'll owe me big time" _with his signature smirk. Chuckling, I shake my head. Only he would say something like that.

I might as well be the bigger man... "_Ahem! Belikov. I would like you to be a groomsmen if that's okay with you_?" What in the woooorld did I just say? I only meant to invite him to the wedding! Ah, hell.

Rose suddenly looks directly at me with hope in her eyes and gives me smile. While I'm trying to get my heartbeat back to normal, I see Belikov give me a tight smile and "_I would be honored, Lord Ivashkov, thank you_." The ever polite Dhampir.

Well who says weddings doesn't bring everyone together?

Great. Just fantastic. This should be an interesting couple of months.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I tried my best to make it longer. I probably won't be updating for another week but that doesn't mean I won't be writing ! Hope this'll tide you over for now. Thanks for reading once again! :))**


	4. Chapter 4: Dress Fitting Gone Wrong

_**I promised to update soon and this chapter was just too good not to put up for you guys to enjoy. Hope you like it, and it's a little longer for those of you who wanted more story :))**_

_**also I wanna say thanks to NightworldFan, xforeverhighx, katkitty05, foreverhigh, and all you Guest users for the reviews. Much love! 3 you keep the inspiration going!**_

* * *

Chapter 4-

One Week Later - RPOV

_**I feel his fingertips running up and down my thighs gently, searing heat building. I gasp as his lips moved closer to mine. I want to kiss him so badly and I need to feel his touch. It's all I need after a long day of work and training.**_

_**"How much do you miss me?" He whispers in my ear after he grazes my lips, gently biting my lower lip. Ohh, he's driving me crazy with that small gesture.**_

_**"Kiss me dammit!" I growl at him**_

_**He gives me his mischievous grin and passionately brings his lips to mine. He presses my body into his, holding tightly onto my waist. I can't help the moan that slips past my lips. He kisses me harder and I run my hands through his silky hair, yanking his head down trying to get even closer. He growls loudly into my mouth. I needed this! I needed him, driving me crazy like he always does...**_

* * *

And like always, it ends too soon, leaving me frustrated and wanting more!

It's been a week since I ran into him and Sydney. Since I made the biggest mistake, but that's me, reckless. It's been gnawing at me since then. After our quick conversation, they left because they needed to go back to Palms Springs. And the rest of us headed off to the meeting down the hall.

To sum it up, the Royals had no problem with amending the law. Some families were against it but majority ruled. I mean I think it's nice to want to keep tradition alive but sometimes change is good.

The rest of the week was a non event, nothing exciting happened.

I turn over to see what time it is, 3am(vampire time). 4 hours of sleep isn't good for the brain. But lucky me, it's my day off. Might as well try to sleep in as much as I can...

* * *

APOV

I was awaken by a Rose dream, by far that's the hottest it's been in awhile. It felt so real, like I was really touching her. I knew biting her lip would drive her crazy along with my other teasing but that moan, all my control went out the window after that. It was just too real beyond words. I wonder if it has anything to do with what happened a week ago.

After we got back, we announced it to everyone here and that we told everyone at Court. My father was not so happy to say the least but Sage didn't let that get to her. She still treated him with the same respect even though he didn't deserve it. We went to visit Mom in her cell, and she was happy to hear that I'm doing fine and better. But her only regret was that she wouldn't be present for the wedding.

Sage told her family and they were outraged, her father was beyond pissed but he didn't say anything to me. I suppose he thinks i might do something to him. Even with her family's disapproval, she is ecstatic with the wedding plans, Jill is helping her. Jill was a little upset that she wasn't asked to be maid of honor. Sage explained to her that she knew Rose first and that their friendship is uniquely special to her because she was the one to break through her Alchemist barrier that all vampires aren't evil Creatures of the Night.

Jill was a little upset with me because I've been thinking about Rose again. I'm really starting to hate this Shadow-kissed effect, my thoughts and emotions aren't private anymore. I wonder if she just saw the entire dream I just had. Hopefully not, Jill maybe seem harmless but she is a force to be reckoned with.

Aside from that, my classes are going great. My painting has given me an artistic outlet to deal with Spirits darkness. I try not to use it unless I need to because I have to be mindful of Jill. My drinking and smoking habits are practically non existent now. I have also started working out a little with Eddie to take the edge off and to learn something about self-defense. Who knew you'd feel so good after a good workout, after you got pass the soreness?

I've become a better me while I've been here, I guess it was always there, just underneath all the drinking, smoking and Spirit madness. This must be the 'superhero' Rose saw in me when she said what she said. I've matured and hopefully it'll be enough for her someday.

The other great news is that the quorum law got amended so Jill is no longer in danger. We will be moving back to Court in 2 months, when the school semester ends. And while we are all excited to go back, we'll miss it here because we made a life here.

Like Eddie, his roommate was like Mason twin from looks to personality, they are the best of buddies now. Jill has a boyfriend who looks at her like she walks on water but of course he's human. Angeline, well she's Angeline But she wants to go to the Academy to train to be a guardian. Sage, well she's got me.

Lissa's wedding is in a week and I need to find her a right gift. I mean, what do you get the Queen who practically has everything? Also, before we left, Christian asked me to be his best man, he said he was going to ask Belikov but I got it. So I need to be there next week for the final fitting. Then two more weeks for the wedding. I wonder if she knows my role in the wedding. Lissa gave me the greatest honor and privilege, I was very surprised when she asked me. But knowing Lissa, she would keep it to herself till the fitting. Oh I guess we shall see...

* * *

Two Weeks Later - RPOV

I can't believe Lissa didn't tell me we had a dress fitting today. The least she could do is give me a heads up, now I have to wear my guardian uniform to the bridal shop. Just great. Good thing the bridal shop is in Court. Lissa says my dress is red and is the different from the rest of the bridesmaid dresses. Being maid of honor has its perks!

Lissa told me to meet her there and to just head straight into the dressing room. Seems as though Sparky's groomsmen are here for the final fitting too. And as her Highness commands, she wants to see us with our escorts before hand.

There is me and the mystery best man, Jill and Eddie, Mia and Dimitri. I wonder who the best man is, Sparky won't tell me, even when I threatened to beat it out of him! Pain in my ass Sparky, always so stubborn and difficult. I swear we could be twins. Not that I'll ever admit that out loud.

I get in the dressing room that has my name on it. My dress looks drop dead gorgeous and it looks even better on! It is almost-knee length, one shouldered, black lace embroidery on the one shoulder side from the shoulder down the length of the dress, form fitting perfectly to my body. It looks like it was painted on. Lissa sure knows how to pick a dress, especially for me! As I look into the mirror, I wonder how I got so lucky to get Lissa as my best friend.

Someone outside the door asks if I'm ready, when I step out I notice it's just Lissa. She starts squealing when she sees me. "_Wow Rose! You sure are one deadly heartbreaker_" she pokes her finger at my bare shoulder and makes a sizzle sound. We both start laughing when Mia and Jill exit their dressing rooms. Their dresses are strapless and have a diagonal cut from thigh to ankle. And their color is a mix of red and pink so it makes a fuchsia color. They look gorgeous!

"_Wow! I love your dresses_!" I gush to Mia and Jill. They give me a 'yeah right' look. "_I'm serious, there amazing_!"

Mia says "_Compared to what your wearing and the way you look, we'll be lucky if anyone even notices us. But I must say you look goddess-like_!"

"_Goddess-like?_" I laugh. Mia just shrugs and says let's get this show on the road.

Lissa tells us when she calls our name, she wants us to walk forward and our escort will come out of the other side and we'll meet in the front. She heads out and we wait.

"_Rose_!" Lissa yells. I step through the curtain and wait for my escort. "_May I have this honor?_" A voice behind me says. I know that voice! I turn around to see a tall Moroi, in black slacks with a red jacket with a black tie. Hair perfectly tousled, and shining green eyes with a mischievous smile on his face. Looking like a God himself, I stammer "hi" so low he would barely hear it. I hear a sharp intake of breath from him.

Lost in my thoughts, I hear a thud. My attention snaps to the sound behind the curtain. We all immediately head to the back room, and find Jill has fainted and is laying in Mia's arms. "_What happened!_?" I ask Mia.

"_I don't know! We were talking and out of nowhere, she had this blank expression on her face and she just fainted_!" Shouts a frantic Mia.

"_I'm okay guys, sorry, I don't know what came over me_" Jill murmurs while looking at Adrian. Adrian looks away, cheeks red with a small smirk on his face.

Hmm, what could that mean?

* * *

APOV-

Holy shit! I can't believe I made Jill faint! I couldn't help my reaction to Rose, it was just pure instinct. I didn't mean for Jill to hear or see any of that. I'm the one who wanted to faint by pure lack of speech as among other things.

"_I'm okay guys, sorry, I don't know what came over me_," Jill says while looking at me. I blush furiously because she knows and also because I'm sure Rose will figure it out soon. I chuckle shaking my head just remembering the scene in front of me.

Come on Ivashkov! Man up! You don't blush or nearly faint! My subconscious screams at me.

I need to get out of here. Belikov is looking at me with a murderous look. I think he just put the pieces together.

Ahem! I clear my throat, "_Cousin, I have to go now. I need to take care of something's before we head back. Is that okay?"_

_"Sure Adrian, we'll see you the week of the wedding_" Lissa says still looking at Jill.

Jill suddenly jumps up "_I'm coming with you Adrian, wait up_" turn around and ask her "_are you sure you don't want to stay here?" "No I'm definitely sure I want to come with you. I also need to take care of some things before we get home._" Giving me a knowing look while walking past me.

I am in for a world-class Jill lecture... Might as well get it done sooner rather than later...

* * *

**Thank you thank you! :)) hope you liked it. I certainly did. I was just toto excited for this chapter to end it haha**

**please review! Your reviews are my inspiration to keep writing ;))**

**so if you wanna see more chapters, plz review! :P**


	5. Chapter 5: Lissa Knows Best

**Sorry_ it's been a few days since I last updated. Things got hectic. I initially wanted to put in Dimitri's POV but I couldn't quite channel him enough to write in his words. sorry it would've been quite interesting. Well I hope you like this!_**

* * *

Chapter 5

LPOV-

I have an early morning meeting with Adrian and Sydney. They asked for the meeting be before Rose got on duty. I walk into the parlor and they are already seated waiting for me.

Looking at Adrian, he looks well and happy. Maybe time away from Court and Rose was good for him.

"Hello Adrian." I say with a warm smile, extending my hand. He shakes my hand and pulls me into a big hug, chuckling "Your Highness" he bows with a mischievous smirk on his face.

Ugh, he knows I hate it when my friends address me by my title even if I am the Queen. I just laugh at him and ask him why he called this audience.

"We're engaged to be married cousin, Sydney and me. And we were hoping we had your support and your blessing of course."

Adrian! Married! Party boy Adrian?! Adrian who wouldn't love anyone else but Rose? This is really unexpected and actually really great. I am happy for him.

"Of course you have my blessing Adrian, I err… we just want you to be happy."

Glimpsing a peek at his aura, I see happiness and joy while he's looking at Sydney. Suddenly, there's a flare of shock, regret, sadness, guilt, love, and lust as he peers past me and at the door. I turn around and see Rose there; I didn't hear her come in. I just nod in her direction. And soon, Adrian is already across the room, holding her close to him. I squint my eyes at Rose trying not to see Adrian's aura but hers. Ah, there it is. Pain, guilt, sadness, shock, regret, joy, and love? Am I really seeing love there? Not only that but the red and pink for love and lust is shining brightly I have to look away.

I see Sydney sitting there looking uncomfortable. I advise her to go over there and tell her the news. She stands up, takes a deep breath and hesitantly walks over there. I make my way over to Rose silently and slowly. Waiting…

The expression I see when he tells her is one I've never seen before. It's like she's in pain and shock. Then it gets poker-faced behind her Guardian mask.

Just then, the door opens and in walks Christian and Dimitri. Dimitri sees the situation and looks at Rose, a pang of sadness sweeps through me to the pain in his eyes. Then his face hardens. Christian comes over and kisses me. I feel stronger when he's near me and of course, he never passes up an opportunity for his Rose-like sarcasm, especially toward Adrian.

A semi-awkward silence…

* * *

LPOV – One Week Later

I am in meetings all day. I need to make arrangement to bring Jill, Eddie, Sydney, Adrian, and Angeline back to Court in two months.

I am ecstatic that we figured out the quorum law, even though I haven't exactly been the best sister to Jill. I don't want her life in danger. Regardless, of my father's affair, she is still my half-sister, one Rose almost died to have known and brought to me. I need to fix things between us. I am the Queen, if I can handle an entire Moroi and Dhampir civilization, I'm sure I can handle and work through my resentment toward Jill.

"Rose?" She steps forward from the wall, "Yes your Highness?"

"Your off duty now so take a seat, please" using my best Queenly voice, I wink at her. She tries hard not to chuckle instead she smiles.

As she takes a seat, another guardian takes her place.

Where do I begin to tell her things? I need to tell her the final fitting is next week. That Christian asked Adrian to be his best man and Dimitri is a groomsmen. And that I have also asked Adrian to walk me down the aisle. That I need help with trying to fix things with Jill. I feel an irrational surge of anger but I hold it back as best as I can. Ugh this spirit madness is... Well, maddening! It's worse then these pregnancy hormones.

"So, Adrian's getting married soon, who would have thought right?" I ask Rose nervously.

Rose looks away "Yeah big shocker" she says deadpan.

"What do you think of Sydney? You think she's good enough for him?"

"Well I wouldn't know whats good for him now would I? " she snaps at me. She takes a deep breath and sighs. "I'm sorry Liss. I didn't mean to snap at you. I haven't been sleeping very well." Lets out a big sigh "Well if he's happy then it doesn't matter if she's the right girl or good enough. Only he... Adrian matters."

I can't believe I didn't see it before! How could I have missed this? I'm her best friend and I missed this vital piece of information! Being Queen has really made me drop the ball on my best friend duties... Lets see if I can get her to tell me...

"Rose, we never really talked about it but... Did you really cheat on Adrian, you know when you were on the run?" I ask hesitantly.

Rose looks at me, her mask in place "Yes, Liss. I did and I'll never forgive myself for hurting him. Never." She's hiding something. She never uses her mask with him. Never, ever.

"Rose whatever it is you're hiding, you can tell me. We're best friends and I'm here for you, always. You've always helped me so let me help you this once. Whatever it is, we can work through it." I put my hand on her shoulder and smile at her.

"Liss. Drop it please. I don't want to talk about it. Its in the past and I can't change it. But if thats what you want to talk about, can I go? I want to head to the gym for a bit."

"Sure, see you later." She gets up and leaves. Leaving me to the my thoughts. One way of another, I will get to the bottom of this...

* * *

LPOV- Final Fitting

Beep! Beep! Beep! I turn the alarm clock off. Today is the final fitting at the bridal shop, I can't wait! Wait, I haven't told Rose yet, I'll give her a call before its too late...

"Hathaway! Do you have a death wish to be calling this early?!" Rose yells into the phone. I can't help but laugh. "Rose, I do miss your charming self in the morning. Anyway get up, we have a fitting in 3 hours and I need you there! And you get to rehearse your entrance with your escort."

Rose groans "Geez Liss. I get it. 3 hours. Bridal shop. Dress fitting. Escort. Got it! Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Don't be late. I mean it Rose or I will drag you out in whatever your wearing and I won't even let you brush your teeth!" I hang up.

Christian has already left. He has to go pick up Adrian, Eddie, Jill and Sydney at the airport and has to be back in time for his fitting. Mia is suppose to meet us there along with Dimitri.

I get to the bridal shop and I put the dresses in the right rooms and write their names on the doors. I just love Rose's dress! I'm sure she'll love it too. Red's always been her color and she definitely has the curves to pull this particular dress off. When I first saw it, I couldn't resist getting it. And she said no pink so this seemed like a good idea.

I see Christian, his groomsmen, Sydney, Jill, and Mia walk in. Where is Rose? Late as always!

"Hey Chris." I kiss him and I turn to the rest of them "hey guys" I hug them and show them where they need to go. I go to see if my dress is ready, I tell them I'll wait till after the guys leave to try it on. I can't wait for the girls to see it!

As I'm walking in, I yell Rose's name to see if she's here. She comes out of her room and I must say I sure know how to pick a dress! ;))

"Wow Rose, you sure are one deadly heartbreaker!" I tease my best friend and poke her shoulder and let out a sizzle. We start laughing then Mia and JIll come out of their rooms.

They look great and the colors mesh well together, the fuchsia and red colors. Great, I was worried about that. Okay, now time to see bring them. I give them instructions, and go out to the main area and wait by Christian. His groomsmen are waiting out here waiting for their assigned bridesmaid. Sydney went out to run some errands she said.

"Rose!" I shout and I brace myself. I see Adrian getting anxious.

She steps out in all her exotic princessness in red. All the guys take a deep breath and you can practically hear their hearts stop beating. Especially Dimitri and... Adrian. Adrian says something to her and she turns toward him in shock. They stand there staring at each other like its the first time they've seen each other. Seeing both his and her auras, they match. Lust, joy, shock, passion, appreciation and nervousness. Hmm I guess he isn't as over her as he thinks he is? But I don't get why I see that in Rose, she said she's didn't love him that way. There is really no way she's getting away with not answering me again!

In the corner of my eye, I see Dimitri staring at those two with pain, sadness and a bit of anger in his eyes. He must be wondering whats going on too.

I don't even think those two know there's anyone else in the room except for them.

**_Thud!_** comes from the backroom, we all immediately rush to the backroom, and see Mia holding Jill in her lap

"What happened!?" Rose asks Mia.

"I don't know! We were talking and out of nowhere, she had this blank expression on her face and she just fainted!" Shouts a frantic Mia.

Trying to get up, "I'm okay guys, sorry, I don't know_ what _came over_ me_" Jill murmurs while looking at Adrian. Adrian looks away, cheeks red with a small smirk on his face.

OMG does this have something to do with the bond? Is Adrian really the one that wanted to fai... Just then I look up and Dimitri is looking at Adrian with a murderous look. I think he just came to the same conclusion, too! Uh huh, this is not good. Definitely not good at all.

Someone clears their throat, "Cousin, I have to go now. I need to take care of something's before we head back. Is that okay?"

I notice its Adrian and say "Sure Adrian, we'll see you the week of the wedding" while still looking worriedly at Jill.

Jill suddenly jumps up "I'm coming with you Adrian, wait up"

Adrian asks "are you sure you don't want to stay here?"

"No I'm definitely sure I want to come with you. I also need to take care of some things before we get home." Does Jill sound pissed off?

This is certainly going to be a interesting wedding and the festivities start in a week! I just hope everyone is on their best behavior...

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Its almost Lissa's wedding day! :) Please review and I'll do my best to post the next chapter before the weekend. Thank you so much again for reading! :))**


	6. Chapter 6: Part I

_**Here is part I of Chapter 6. I hope you like it! :)**_

_**And yes to answer your question, they do indeed have spirit dreams together without even knowing it. It happens because there souls call to each other rather than there brain. Pretty awesome right? :)**_

* * *

Chapter 6-

RPOV- Day before Lissa's Wedding day

I am kidnapping my sweet innocent best friend and taking her out clubbing with Mia and Jill. Then we are coming back here to my apartment where I ordered some male strippers. Lissa should be _very_ lucky to have me as a best friend!

The past week has been kind of awkward between Dimitri and I. We don't talk, just acknowledge each other and leave or go to sleep. I think he is wondering what happened at the bridal shop a week ago. I mean I know I was speechless when I saw Adrian. But how can you not be blown away by him in a suit? Adrian is hot, wait scratch that, _Adrian_ _Ivashkov_ is really, really, _really_ drop dead sexy! But I can see why that would bother him, because I'm not supposed to feel this way toward him and also because I'm with Dimitri. I get how this is all wrong but I can't help my reaction to him. It's like I have no self-control around him.

It sucks having feelings for two different guys.

On the one hand, I have Dimitri whose kind, sweet, loyal, caring, shares my guardian duties, values and has a really good heart but most of all, _safe_. He's a little too safe; everything that was exciting with us is gone. No more secrets or sneaking around. It's almost predictable.

And on the other I have or _had_ Adrian who is funny, witty, and sarcastic, never gives up, strong hearted, passionate and lives in the moment where everything or anything is possible. He has this way about him where the world bows at his feet and he loves with no boundaries or restrictions. Looking at him now, he has changed. He's more confident. He looks like he started working out. He doesn't smell like cloves and vodka all the time. He doesn't seem like to going to lose himself to spirit madness all the time either. He's become the Adrian I knew he could be. _Sigh_.

I guess I owe that all to _her,_ Sydney. She's the one that got him to change his ways, not me. She's the one who deserves to be with him. Maybe I should let him go so he can be with Sydney, happily…

APOV-

Finally, it's time for Christian's bachelor's party! I've been waiting for this all week. The rehearsals and rehearsal dinner weren't exciting but this is the best man's job! To give the guy one last hurrah as a single guy before the big day. I just hope I don't disappoint. I've been working on it all week; the girls haven't told us what they're doing so I have no idea if we'll run into each other anywhere. Hopefully not, otherwise someone's in trouble. Dimitri said he wasn't going to come, and to give him a call if we need a DD. Fine by me, I figured he would be the party pooper in this party.

We're going to hit the club first then the strip club then we'll see where the night leads. Both places know me so they have given me VIP access which works out fine for us. I have an hour before I'm supposed to meet everyone downstairs.

Ready to go, head downstairs to see Christian waiting in the lobby pacing. "Hey Christian! Whats up? You ready for tonight?" I waggle my eyebrows and laugh.

"Yeah I'm ready but I don't want to get in trouble with Lissa. So we can't get too crazy ok?" He says really fast. I start laughing.

"Seriously, Ozera? She's going out with _**Rose**_! I'm sure they'll be doing way worse things then we will be doing. Trust me. Everything will be fine and tomorrow everything will go off without a hitch"…

Just then, Eddie walks up grinning.

"Hey Castile, whats with the grin?" He blushes a little and shakes his head.

We head out to the club…

* * *

_**Sorry to leav you hanging but it was a good way to end this so I can finish the rest. Thanks for reading! Stay tuned :)**_


	7. Chapter 6: Part II

**Here is part II **

**disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. It all belongs to Richelle Mead. Sadly, I can't own Adrian :/**

* * *

_**Chapter 6 Part II**_

RPOV -  
We head out to the club. There is a long line of humans and Moroi. Good thing Liss is the Queen otherwise we would've had to stand in the line with them. We head up the bouncer, he is Moroi so he recognizes Lissa immediately and nods to a guy at the door.

We're led up to the VIP section and are immediately served.

We drink a little and then I drag them to the dance floor, there's lots of people out, but the hype is infectious!

We start dancing and were laughing and having a good time. Pretty soon, there's guys all over us, trying to dance. We brush them off and continue dancing. We head back to the bar for a few more drinks.

As we're doing our last shot, someone announces a wet t-shirt contest. Ooh! Great idea! As if we all had the same thought at once, we turned toward each other with mischievous smiles in our face. We head up to the stage where they had us gather. Omg! I can't believe we were gonna do this.

We took off our shirt and put on the white ones they gave us - v-necks. Should've figured.

We were right at the end of the line so we were going last.

Mia went first, they poured a bucket of water on her and she did a little dance and took off her bra from under her shirt, the crowd went wild!

Lissa and I decided to give the crowd a show so when they poured the water on her, we both went under. We were soaked then that's when we started to take off each others bra. And pull it through the sleeve opening with our teeth...

Just as we threw it into the crowd, it suddenly caught on fire. And from the back of the room, we heard "Lissa!?"

We looked to the back of the room, and we saw two very tall Moroi, one with cold ice blue eyes, laughing emerald green eyes, and a choking Dhampir which should be Eddie. We all immediately ran off the stage before they announced the winner. They caught us as we were headed into the VIP section. Christian grabbed Lissa and smiled at her, something passing between there eyes. She pulled him into the VIP section.

Eddie was eyeing Mia, he took her hand and she lead out the front door. Wow, I had no idea there was some thing going on there!

I was left with Adrian, even in my drunk stupor, he still looked incredibly sexy. And he was looking at me the same way I was looking at him, with hungry eyes.

I don't know what I was thinking but I leaned toward him, sliding my hands up his arms very slowly, never looking away from his eyes. They looked like green fire staring back at me, he put his hands on my waist, pulling me toward him...

I could feel his breath on my lips, warm and sweet... He closed his mouth on mine, giving me the most amazing kiss with fire through my veins, chills down my spine, my whole body coming alive at the slightest touch of his fingers on my lower back... A shiver runs through his body as he slides his hand upward into my hair... It's a slow, soft, gentle kiss filled with so much passion and lust that I completely forgot about everything...

As fast as the kiss happened, reluctantly he pulls away and puts his forehead against mine "you don't know how much I've been wanting to do that, or how much I've missed you" he sighs "but you're drunk and I can't take advantage of you like this. I want this to mean so much more than a one night drunken stand" he grabs my hand "here I'll take you home"

I follow him out and stare at the back of his head, I touch my lips to make sure that actually happened. Yes, my lips are swollen with his kisses. God how long have I been waiting for that to happen. And it was earth-shattering... How am I suppose to let him go after this?

I have to tell him.

I tug on his hand and I come to a stop outside the club. "Wait Adrian." He turns around toward me, patiently waiting "there's something you have to know and I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I should've and I know that but the last time we spoke, it wasn't exactly on good terms and you already had your mind made up of what really happened." I let out a big sigh.

"I didn't cheat on you with Dimitri. He tried to but I couldn't. I couldn't do that to you when I knew you were here for me. After everything you've done for me, you stood beside me, waited for me, helped me, rescued me, put me back together. You already had your assumptions and I didn't correct them because I thought you would be better off without me. All I do is bring trouble. I'm sorry Adrian, I really am, more than you can possibly know. The past few months have been agony, not to mention the dreams that haunt me," he lets go of my hand "I'm sorry I know your with Sydney and that you've moved on. But I needed you to know" I reach for his hand, turn him around and look him in the eye "I love you Adrian. I love you so much it hurts. It hurts to be near you and not have you hold me. It hurts to see you happy with her. And it nearly broke me hearing that you were going to marry her. I love you Adrian Ivashkov." I give him a shy smile.

He doesn't say anything throughout everything I had to say. He doesn't move or look away from me.

"Say something, please Adrian." I urge him. A few minutes pass and nothing... I turn to leave because I can't stand here any longer with him rejecting me...

It's near sunset, it would've been beautiful to watch it with him after that confession...

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hoped you enjoyed! I thought it was sad that he didn't say anything but she kinda deserved it! Please REVIEW! :))**


	8. Chapter 7: Lissa's Wedding Day

RPOV- Lissa's Wedding Day

I feel cold and hot at the same time. Aaand I feel like I've been hit by a freight truck, god my head is pounding. What on Earth happened last night? Feeling down my body, I'm still wearing clothes so that's a good sign. Rolling over, I squint open my eyes and there's no one beside me, just me, alone. But where am I? I don't recognize this place or anything in here. I attempt to sit up, whoa head rush! Bad idea. I slowly start to sit up again. Okay, I feel okay so far. Jeez, how much did I drink last night? And where is my shirt? I don't remember wearing a white shirt last night.

Now, I open my eyes fully and look around once more. Really, where am I? Whatever, I need to get out of here and head out. Lissa is gonna kill me for being… Wait a second, where is Lissa?! I look around frantically for some indication that Lissa is here. Please, please be in the other room or at least somewhere easy to find. God, I suck at maid of honor, I was supposed to watch out for Lissa and have a good time. Now, look how well that turned out!

I stand up and stretch, making sure that my body is exactly that way it was yesterday besides this killer hangover headache. A feeling goes through my body and I bolt to the bathroom. The terrible nausea racks my body till there is nothing in my stomach left. I flush the toilet and head over to the sink. I wash my hands and splash water on my face. I look in the mirror, wow I look like a train wreck. Eyeliner smeared, mascara runny, around my eyes are a little red, and my hair looks like a flock of birds nested in there. Was I crying last night? Why would I be crying? I seriously wish I could remember last night.

I come out of the bathroom looking for my black Christian Louboutin peep-toe heels I was wearing last night. Lissa will kill me if I lose those shoes, I borrowed them and those are her favorite pair!

I wonder into the living room area and that couch looks vaguely familiar. But the rest of the place is not. It looks very fancy and expensive the furnishings, almost as good as the apartments in the Royal wing where Lissa and I stay. And in that thought, I know exactly where I am at. There is only one other place that would look almost as expensive as that and I just happen to be standing in his suite. Oh my God, Oh my God… what the hell happened last night?!

Even with all this information, I feel starved. I know, perfect timing right? I find out I'm in Adrian's suite and all I can think about is my stomach now. I head to the kitchen and am surprised that there's a box of donuts on the counter, right next to two pills and a still cold bottle of Voss water. I take the pills and the bottle of water and take them. As I'm guzzling down the water, I realize it's still cold. Did he just leave before I got up? Did he sleep here? As all sorts of questions go through my head, I look at the box of donuts and there's a note on top. I pick it up, unfold it and take a deep breath:

_R,_

_You were drunk last night and wouldn't go home so I brought you here. Lissa is with Christian but I let her know where you are. Please use the suite to your needs to get ready for the day. _

_Also, we need to talk. Tonight._

_-A_

I read the note over and over again. _We need to talk. _What would we need to talk about? I crumble up the note and throw it in the trash. When I'm done with the donuts, I leave the box on the counter. I see my heels by the couch. I grab them and my phone from the counter. I might as well get started with my day because it is Lissa's big day. I open the door; look out to make sure no one is in the hall. No one is out, great. I walk out and close the door slowly. Yes I am indeed in the Ivashkov wing. But if I stayed here, where did Adrian and Sydney stay?

My headache has dissipated as I make my way to Lissa's place. As soon as I get to the door, it swings open and I'm pulled in by a nervous wreck with blonde hair. She crushes me to her in a big hug.

"Where have you been? What happened to you last night?" she says out in a rush.

"Well I woke up in Adrian's suite in the Ivashkov wing. _Alone._ Then I came straight over here. As for last night, I have no idea how I ended up there or what happened between the club and me falling asleep. The last thing I remember is that we were dancing. But what happened to you? You were sober and had virgin drinks. Care to share?" I say in as calm a voice I can get out so she doesn't linger too long on the Adrian part of this.

She quickly recaps the night for me and I find out where I got the shirt from. Which I think is hilarious. And how she went with Christian after the contest and that's the last time she saw me. Then she came back here, went to sleep and when she got up Christian was gone. And how Adrian called this morning to let her know where I was. From there, she pushes me in the shower to get cleaned up so she can get a hold of Mia and Jill to get over here. _Same ol' Lissa_ I think as I get into the shower.

I get out of the shower and there's a set of lingerie and slips on the counter. I quickly dry myself off and put them on. I quickly blow dry my hair and brush it out. I step out of the bathroom and Lissa is telling the hairstylist how she wants Mia and Jill's hair to be. I take a glimpse to give them I'm-sorry-she's-being-crazy look and they just shrug. Well it is Lissa's big day so we all understand.

Lissa pushes me into the closet to get dressed then I can get my hair fixed. I take my dress down and slip it on. Than head out to get my hair fixed. I ask Lissa how she wants it and she tells me it's a surprise and to close my eyes. It feel like an hour has passed and Lissa finally lets me open my eyes. I look into the mirror in front of me and I am amazed. They gave me smoky eyes that make my dark-brown eyes stand out and pop. My long, dark hair curled into wavy curls that go down my back. I look hot! I turn around and see Mia and Jill looking at me in wonder. I look at them and they look just as amazing. Mia hair is in a side braid with a side chignon and Jill's in a half up tie with tight curls. They look so gorgeous.

All at the same time, we turn toward Lissa and we all have an evil smile on our faces.

"It's your turn, your Highness" we all say with a smirk.

"By all means, do your worst" she says with a smirk too.

Jill gets into the closet and pulls out the bag; we get her into her dress and pull her to the makeup table and chair. I'm doing her hair while the other two do her makeup. When we are done, we look at our masterpiece, we are speechless…

She's in a white strapless gown with a sweetheart neckline, an empire waist and lace over the bust area. It's fitted around the bust, and there is a fuchsia silk band at the empire waist tied in a bow at the back of the dress. The back has a small train. Its reserved, beautiful, elegant and regal just like she is. Her dress is Lissa personified. It matches her in all ways. Its demure but still sexy. And her hair in a low coiffure chignon with curled tendrils handing down at the right places. And her makeup is lightly done, only to highlight her jade eyes and high cheekbones. I have a feeling that Christian is going to drop dead when he sees her. _She is so beautiful._ We put her veil on for her and she does a turn in front of us…

Mia and Jill are tearing up a bit and so is Lissa. I tell them that their makeup will be ruined and that they should stop and they'll be okay. So we right ourselves, take one last look in the mirror and I head downstairs to let them know were ready.

_Wow. I can't believe my best friend is getting married today. And she's going to be a mom! _I never thought we'd get to this day. I knew it would happen but I didn't expect it to be to Pyro.

I was thinking so much that I stumble on the last step and fall forward and someone catches me. I look up and mumbling my gratitude.

"Oh my God, thank you s -" I see Adrian in front of me in his tux. I quickly withdraw my hand and take a step back.

"It's my pleasure" he says low. Okay, time to put my Guardian mask in place. I take a deep breath.

"Lissa's ready now so are we set to go?" I ask.

"Yeah we were just waiting on you guys. I'll let them know." I take out my cell and dial Mia.

"Hey Mia, yeah were ready. Come down now, we'll be waiting." I hang up and wait.

"Lissa didn't tell you, did she?" he says softly.

"Tell me what?" I snap with my back to him.

"That I was walking her down the aisle?"

"No, she didn't. I didn't even know you were the best man, either. But it's their wedding so we just do as her Highness commands." I finish as Lissa gets down.

"Yes, and I say that you two have to get along and make sure this wedding goes off without a hitch as my Maid of Honor, Escort and the Best Man. Right?" she smirks at us with mock seriousness.

"Yes your Highness" we say at the same time. Then we all laugh.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" pushing them all into the car.

On the way to the church, Lissa is getting more and more excited that she's practically hopping. Mia and Jill are getting excited to see the church too. Adrian looks laidback and chill as ever. I wonder if he's been drinking. Me, well I am a nervous wreck. Not only the man I am in love with my escort for the evening but I'm finding it so hard to resist him. No matter how much I try to be impassive and stoic. I can't help sneaking glances at him.

We get out of the car and head into the church where we line up at entrance. Mia goes first then Jill and then me. Last, it'll be Lissa and Adrian.

We all walk out and I see Dimitri and our eyes lock. I see a smile spread across his face with a heated glare in his eyes. My, my he looks good in his tux. Even better than my imagination. But it's a shame; I don't feel the heat of his eyes in my body. I wish I could. It'd be so much easier. I finally make it to the end and then I turn and then I see Lissa approach the doorway.

She's looks so beautiful walking down the aisle and I can't help a little tear that comes down watching her. Just as I was about to look away when I feel someone else's eyes on me. I know who it is but I can't risk a look at him. I stare ahead and I see Dimitri staring at me. I look straight into his eyes and smile. I see his face light up and then dim. I wonder what's made him lose his smile. I look toward where he's looking and I see Adrian looking at me like I'm in the only one in the room. I can't tear my eyes away from him. He knows he's got me and gives me a genuine Adrian smile that melts my heart. I try with everything I have in me to look away.

It's Lissa's day and it's going to be all about Lissa.

For the rest of the ceremony, I don't look across me. I don't have the strength to look away again.

The ceremony was beautiful. When we make our exit, Eddie gives Mia his arm, Dimitri gives Jill is arm and Adrian offers me his arm. We make our way out and wait for Sparky and Liss to come through so we can take our group photo.

After the photo, we made our way to the reception tent behind the Royal apartments. I need to get Liss to her reception dress so we head upstairs. As we were walking up, we were talking about the wedding and how wonderful it was. Then out of nowhere, she says "Adrian looked pretty handsome and happy today, don't you think?"

I clear my throat and say "yeah, I didn't really notice. Oh, and thanks for the heads up by the way. You could've at least told me that he had a big part in the wedding" I give her a slight glare.

"I know, I'm sorry but it just slipped my mind. I've tried to tell you so many times but I easily forgetful these days with the wedding fast approaching and also these hormones are a pain. You have no idea how easy you have it." She gives a slight chuckle.

"I love you Liss. I'm happy that we're finally here. And I'm sooo happy for you." I give her a hug and my eyes start to well up again. I pull away. "Come on let's get you changed."

We head back down and we take our seats. It's time for speeches to start, I didn't have a speech prepared but I thought I'd wing it. I stand up and clink my fork to my glass. "I have known Lissa since Kindergarten. As everyone already knows the story or they were there when it happened. But we bonded over struggling to write our names. I've known her all my life so when Pyro, I mean Christian here came into her life. I knew she was head over heels but I didn't trust him because I thought he was dangerous. But he will tell you that he thinks I'm the dangerous one and together we keep the crazies away from Liss so it works out. It's been a tough few years for them and here they are, sticking it through and in it for the long haul." I smile at Dimitri. But I look at Adrian then I say "And I, for one, knew that they would last. But to have a love as strong as theirs must be incredibly amazing. We can all hope that we can someday have what they share and to call our own." I look away from him "To the Mr. and Mrs. Ozera or should I say Dragomir huh Pyro? Just kidding. Take care of her Pyro and know that I know where to find you if you ever break her heart." I lift up my glass and take a drink.

As I sit down, Adrian stands up and begins his speech. I am just looking at Dimitri and he's looking at me. I see something sad in his eyes but I don't know why it's there. We haven't had a moment alone today and I've missed him. I send him a reassuring smile. He knows that I am preoccupied with Lissa and understands. He is too good to be true and I don't deserve him. My mind runs wild with these thoughts and I hear the end of the toast.

After the toasts are over with, it's time for the first dance. Lissa and Sparky make their way to the dance floor. And I just watch them; they look as happy and so in love as the day they met. I really am happy for them. Just then, I hear someone clear their throat behind me and I turn around to see Dimitri standing there with his hand held out asking me to dance. I put my hand in his and he leads us to the dance floor.

"Hi, I haven't seen you all day." I tell him. "How are you, Comrade?"

"I'm doing fine, my Roza. It's been a long day and I'm getting a little tired." He replies.

"Yes, I'm getting tired too. It's been a long day and night. Not to mention, I didn't sleep much last night. I can't wait to leave and get out of this ridiculous dress and go to sleep." I yawn. Then I hear Dimitri chuckle and hold me closer. "I'll get you home as soon as I can Roza." Then he kisses the top of my head and the song nears the end.

We walk back to the table and I excuse myself to the bathroom. When I get back to the table, I see that they already cut the cake and Dimitri got me a piece. It's the end of the night, and I am so tired that I ask Dimitri to take me home now. We say our goodbyes to everyone and leave. I hug Lissa as hard as I can because I'm not going to see here for two weeks. And I even semi-hug Sparky, it was a little awkward but we knew we meant well.

On the way back to the apartment, I begin to drift off as I'm holding onto to Dimitri's arm. Then I vaguely remember being carried and being placed gently on my pillow. I drift off into sweet dreams as it has been a long day and night.

Then this morning's note comes to mind. _We need to talk. Tonight._ it says. Just as I finished thinking of the last word. I feel a glimmer in the darkness that's comfortable. And suddenly, I am surrounded by familiar flowers everywhere in full bloom and broad daylight… I guess I should've known this is what he meant by tonight. I lay down on the soft sweet smelling grass and wait… I'll make him come to me this time…

* * *

I am so sorry I haven't updated but here it is and I made it long just because I am late. Once again I am so so sorry. I hope you like it. And thanks to all of you who review and read my story. I am a RosexAdrian fan all the way but I do not hate Dimitri so I will try not to hurt him too much. And Sydney too but we'll see how this pans out. Once again, thanks for reading I hope you like it because I had fun writing it! :D

Much Love,

MzIvashkov16 :))


	9. Chapter 8: Once, Always, and Forever

_**HEEEEERE IT FINALLY IS! I'm so sorry for the lateness! But I hope you like this because this was hard to write. Thanks for your reviews, everyone! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story plot. **_

* * *

RPOV -

As I lay here in the grass, waiting, I have my eyes closed and taking deep breaths. I begin to think about all that's happened today and where I am right now. And I don't feel nervous or scared but relaxed. It feels like home to me… I don't even hear him lay down by me as I am just enjoying being here. I don't have to look to know that he is looking at me and watching me. I can feel his eyes on me like always. I'll wait for him to talk, he brought me here.

We lay still and the silence stretches on, neither of us saying anything. Just the sound of our breathing fills in the air. It feels nice to just lay in the sun without worrying about attacks or Lissa. It's just the grass, Adrian, the sun, the warmth, the gentle breeze, the fragrant flowers around us, and me; a perfect combination of relaxation.

After awhile the silence is too much so I decide to say something since he won't. "Ivashkov" I say quietly with my eyes still closed. "What brings you here?" with a smirk.

He chuckles softly "shouldn't I be the one asking you that? After all, this is my dream."

"Actually, its OUR dream, as you've told me many times before." I counter

"Little Dhampir, you always were quick with the comebacks. I do miss that about you. But as I mentioned we need to talk." He starts to sound serious.

"Whoa, you just got serious on me. What did I do wrong this time?" I say teasingly.

"Well for starters, I would like you to be honest with me about things I ask. I want to clear the air and see where we go from here" he says with seriousness. Who knew he would want to have a serious conversation one day?

"Uhh sure. Why not? As long as your honest with me too" I raise my brow at him. Yes I learned how to do that finally! He turns to look at me with his devil-may-care grin "Always" he whispers.

Why is he torturing me in a dream? I decide to test his reaction to my charm. "If you don't wipe that smirk off your face, I'd be glad to do it for you" I say with a teasing tone and a mocking glare. He looks at me seriously for about 5 seconds before he starts laughing. So it does still work.

"Are you done? Cause I can leave if your not" I say as I start to get up. Just as I thought, he stops and grabs my hand. "Okay, I'll stop" he says. I sit back down and just keep my eyes closed. Breathing in the fresh air and I decided to look at what I'm dressed in. It's just what I went to sleep in, my shorts and tank top. Guess he let me pick my own outfit this time.

"Rose, do you remember anything from last night?" He finally says. Hmm... Last night. I remember the drinking, the dancing and waking up in his apartment but that's about it. I hope I didn't do anything stupid or reckless. But then again, reckless is what I do.

"Just the drinking and dancing then I woke up in your apartment. Why? Or the better question is why did I wake up in your apartment?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Well to make a long story short, we ran into you guys after your wet t-shirt contest. And Lissa left with Christian and Mia left with Eddie. And you were left with me, and we ... uh... kissed. You started it so don't give me that look. And I pulled away before it got too far because you were too drunk and I offered to walk you home. We were outside the club and you told me that you needed to tell me something because you can't hide it anymore." OMG did I tell him that I loved him and about the last argument we had?! Wouldn't that be just great? Wait, maybe he feels the same way too. "It's about our last argument, does that ring any bells for you? When you first told me I was in shock then I became angry. Tell me, is it true? That all of this heartache, pain, and separation could have been avoided?"

He looks at me with accusing eyes. Of course, he is right. It could have been avoided with the truth. "Yes, its true. I did not cheat on you with Dimitri, it almost happened but I stopped it because you were here waiting for me while I was on the run. You helped me escape, you helped clear my name and you believed in me even when it looked really bad. I couldn't hurt you like that. You mean so much to me and I love you. I've always loved you. It just took you leaving me for me to realize my true feelings for you. It's always been there but I never thought to think it could be true because I was so in love with Dimitri. But even Dimitri wouldn't have stayed here waiting for me or been patient enough. Is this what you want to hear? That this could have been prevented, that we could still be together if I had told you the truth? Lets not forgot that you're the one that walked out without me having time to explain to you. YOU LEFT ME!" I get up and turn away from him, trying to get my emotions under control.

After who knows how much times passes, I feel his warm hand on mine, pulling me toward him, to face him. He takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry Rose. I know I didn't let you explain but you could've stopped me and told me I was wrong. I see now that I had no right to judge or yell at you. I should have trusted you and gave you some room to explain before storming out. I wasn't in the right frame of mind. Will you forgive me?"

I look up at his face, his expression is sincere and grim. Like he's afraid I'm not going to forgive him. He deserves an explanation. "Of course, I forgive you. But you need to know why I did what I did. After you left, I wondered if being with me was good for you? I seem to put everyone I love in danger and trouble no matter what I do. I mean look what I did to Eddie, Jill, Sydney and you. I thought it was best for you to not be in my life to keep you out of danger. Even Lissa doesn't know that I still have feelings for you. I kept all my feelings to myself because you were happier without me. And you should be happy. I want you to be happy. And Sydney does that for you, she doesn't put you in danger like I do." I look down before I take a deep breath "And Dimitri loves me and I love him. Not the way I used to but its there. Sydney is whats best for you. You could have kids with her and live a normal life, as normal as it gets." I slowly put my hand on his chest and his hand on my heart. "Just remember that this will always be yours and that I never stopped loving you. You'll always be in here and a part of me. And as much as it hurts to say out loud, we can never be together."

He sighs and lets go and takes a step back then turns around, starting to pace back and forth. He looks deep in thought. I understand because I just laid a whole lot of truth out there for him to get through. One the one hand, I love him and I want to be with him because he's home to me. I want the missing part of my soul back. But on the other, we can never really be together, he's a Royal Moroi and I am a Guardian, a Royal Guardian at that. My work will always put my life in danger, which includes him. He deserves much more than what I can give him. God, this sucks! He finally knows everything and I'm still pushing him away. I want to go to him and tell him I love him and not to marry Sydney because it will destroy me. I want to feel those silky lips on mine, those experienced hands on my body and in my hair, I want to smell his cologne and scent , the insane rush of the relieved tension that's always there between us, driving us to each other. Its like a crackling of electricity, almost tangible. NO! I have to win him back, as long as it takes. I need him, even against my better judgment.

He stops his pacing and stands in front of a colorful rose bed. He lets out a big sigh and finally turns around. "Little Dhampir… Rose… I'm getting married in a month. I can't do this with you. Sydney… I'm marrying Sydney… In a month. And here I am, right back where I started… I can't escape you Rose. I've tried to, I've tried to forget you, to move on from you…" he lets out a big sigh, shakes his head and lets out a soft chuckle that holds no humor "But you're in my soul, seared into my mind, in my heart. But we can't, I won't hurt her the way I thought you hurt me…"

I make my way over to where he is standing. He's saying no. I can't let him leave me like before. My heart won't take it if he really marries her. I put my hands on his wrists and look into his eyes. Those bright emerald green eyes that I love, that have haunted my dreams since the day he left. I slowly slide my hands up his arm to his biceps (hmm… they've gotten bigger) and I take a step closer into him. He puts his hands on my waist, moving to my lower back, barely skimming the bottom of my shirt allowing him to touch my skin.

"I love you, Adrian Ivashkov… I'm not letting you go without a fight this time. I let you walk away from me once and I can't let you do it again… I'm going to take a page from you and our past. I'll be right here waiting… for you…" I say as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"I love you…" I whisper softly as I lean my forehead against his. "Do you love me….?" I ask as our lips inch closer and closer to each other. I can practically feel his lips on mine and his hands have started a fire in my body that only he can put out.

"Rose…" he says as I can't take it anymore and press my lips against his with as much passion and love as I can. "Yesss…." I mumble against his lips. "I….." He starts to say so I open my eyes to see him.

Just then, the dream glimmers and fades out. I wake up in my suite, early in the morning (vampire time), I can still see some light coming in the window. As I lay in bed, trying to get up, I make a decision that I should have done a long time ago… I'm going to tell Dimitri today…

* * *

**I'm sorry for the late update. Its been a hectic week but here it is. I hope you like it! Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites! I love your fandom! And I hope it continues … Thanks for the looooove hehe ****) Plz review and maybe give me some ideas! Or write a part, I'd love the help/ideas! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

Heeeeey my followers and fans! I know you've been waitin for an update and I regret to inform you that I will not be finishing this story. I just recently went through a break up and the thought of love depresses me and since this is about 'star-crossed' lovers - I can't do this. But I will tell you where I was going with the story. Don't hate me too much :)

Thanks for all the support!

* * *

Rose tells Dimitri that she is still in love with Adrian. And he tells her understand and that he already knew it because of the way she looks at him. Dimitri moves out and is off on his own for awhile doing his guard duty.

Adrian and Sydney DO NOT get married because Sydney the day before the Wedding. Sydney calls off the wedding because she's in love with Dimitri. The time that Dimitri spent off on his own was sneaking around with Sydney. He met her on his way to the gym, she was just sitting under a tree, deep in thought. And they started talking.

Lissa loses her baby because someone tried to kill her and she suffers a bad injury. Adrian had to step up and use all of his healing power. Christian is devastated but he continues to be there for Lissa.

The day of the supposed wedding, Lissa asks Rose to meet her at the church because she really needs to talk to her. Rose gets there and is pulled into a room with Lissa. Lissa puts her into a dress and pushes her out the door. When she looks around, the chapel is still decorated with the decorations. and Adrian is standing at the end of the aisle waiting for her. Its just him, her, Christian and Lissa.

They get married and are both happy with each other.

- 5 years later -

Rose and Adrian have two kids, one girl and one boy with both green eyes. ;)


End file.
